Jewelry has been around arguably since the beginning of human civilization. From precious and semi-precious stones to bone and metals, ornamentation of all types worn on humans has been predominant throughout history. Because of the prevalence of jewelry, a need arose for a way to store jewelry when it is not being worn. Rings, necklaces, bracelets and other forms of jewelry have been stored in chests, cabinets, drawers as well as being hung on hooks or knobs. Often jewelry such as necklaces can become entangled when stored using traditional methods. Other times, jewelry that is part of a matched set can be difficult to find using traditional storage methods. The present invention teaches a jewelry storage and organization system for easily grouping matched pieces and aiding quick retrieval of one or more pieces.